


One Night Only: CHUNK

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anger, Bad British Accents, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rhett, Buried Feelings, Fist Fight, Glam Rock, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Punching, Reunion, Rock Star AU, Slapping, Tickling, trashed hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: 20 years ago the band CHUNK took the world by storm but fame drove childhood best friends Reginald "Regg" McLaughlin and Liam Neal apart. Reunited on stage for one night only the pair try to recapture the magic they once made together.
Relationships: Regg McLaughlin/ Liam Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	One Night Only: CHUNK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Ross! I hope you enjoy these cocky assholes. Please note the terrible accents are intentional. Enjoy!
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with chunk I suggest you watch their previous appearances [ Here](https://www.facebook.com/RhettAndLink/videos/10153142509941476/?sfnsn=mo&d=n&vh=e), [Here](https://www.facebook.com/RhettAndLink/videos/10152724901046476/?sfnsn=mo&d=n&vh=e), and [Here](https://www.facebook.com/RhettAndLink/videos/10153468861666476/?sfnsn=mo&d=n&vh=e)

The marquee outside Liverpool's famous Zanzibar Club read:

_ ONE NIGHT ONLY!  _

_ SOLD OUT!  _

**_CHUNK_ **

The two piece band was made up of international superstars and childhood best friends Reginald "Regg" McLaughlin and Liam Neal. From the first day of year two at Liverpool Primary, they had been thick as thieves. Carving swear words onto their desks, throwing rocks off buildings at passing cars, wearing eyeliner and leather pants. They dropped out sometime around sixth form to sign a record deal. 

No matter what they did, they did it together. CHUNK had a hit album and multiple singles topped the charts. They had found fame and fortune and toured the world together. They were so popular that BBC Two had started to film a documentary on the recording of their highly anticipated second album. 

Unfortunately, the second album, as well as the documentary, was never completed. A record of balloon noises and the sound of flashing lights was too experimental for their fans who just wanted to rock out to guitar and recorder. Their record label dropped them after hearing the demo sessions. They both blamed the other for their failure. A rock and roll duo with two big egos was a recipe for disaster and the band, as well as the friendship, imploded. 

It had been twenty years since Regg had stormed out of the recording studio, vowing to never speak to Liam again. Yet here he was in the green room, getting ready for a twentieth anniversary reunion show. Nostalgia was high and they'd been offered an obscene sum for the gig. After years of bouncing between various mediocre bands, Regg wasn't in a position financially to turn it down. 

In true rock star form, Liam had refused to rehearse. "I'll just do it on the day," he said to their manager who'd been acting as an intermediary between the two. 

Liam hadn't arrived yet, but Regg was already dressed in his leather pants, combat boots and long silver jacket. He leaned into the large mirror in front of him and ran the kohl pencil along the edge of his eyelid. His long, shaggy hair had been freshly dyed ink black and was especially shiny. His ginger beard was a stark contrast, and much bushier than in his earlier days. Regg paused to take a sip of beer from a pint glass. When he looked up, he caught the reflection of a slim form leaning in the doorway. His stomach fluttered with nerves at the sight of his former best friend and bandmate. "Alright, then?" he asked into the mirror. 

Liam moved closer and sat in the canvas directors chair beside him. "Alright," he said, looking at Regg's reflection in the mirror rather than directly at him. They locked eyes for a moment. Regg felt overwhelmed with the amount of time that had passed since he'd last seen Liam. He turned his attention back to his make up. 

Satisfied with his eyeliner, he passed the pencil to Liam who wordlessly took it and applied it to his own eyelids. Regg stole little looks, taking in Liam's face. Liam had barely aged a day in twenty years. His body was still firm under his mesh tank top, his lanky legs tucked up under his chin in their signature zebra print leggings. And his eyes. Blue as ever, even more so when Liam rubbed the eyeliner under his eyes, artfully smearing it and completing his transformation into CHUNK Liam. 

"You got the set list, then?" Regg asked to Liam's reflection. 

"Yeah, mate." Liam laid his head down on his knees, his eyes closed and Regg decided further conversation was off the table. The pair sat there in silence until the stage manager came to get them. 

"Ready, guys? We got a great crowd. Full house!" Liam unfolded himself from his perch and Regg hopped down from his chair. As they were led to the stage, they could hear the roar of the crowd. "CHUNK! CHUNK! CHUNK!" 

For the first time that night, Liam looked Regg dead in the eyes and smiled a wide toothy grin, not unlike the first grin of Liam's that Regg ever saw when they were six years old. They took their place on stage to deafening applause. 

"Tonight we rise from the ashes like a blood soaked, charred, scabby, baby phoenix!" Regg growled into the microphone to thunderous cheers. 

"And we are super, super, super, super, super, super, super, super happy to be here tonight in our childhood home of Liverpool!" Liam added, setting the crowd off again. 

Regg strapped on his gold glittery guitar. Liam nodded and Regg began to strum. "This song's called Butterfly Torture!" he yelled into the mic.

* * *

They left the stage, after the encore, fans still screaming. " _ always leave them wanting more, _ " Regg thought as the promoter led them out the stage door and into a cab. Regg sat silently, watching the city lights pass by. He looked over at Liam, drawing pentagrams and an anarchy A in the fog on the taxi window. 

The cab pulled up to the hotel and the pair wordlessly exited, making their way to the penthouse suite. Regg slid the key their manager had given him into the door and a greenlight flickered as the latch released. He pushed open the door and entered the room, Liam followed closely behind. 

The suite was huge. A white grand piano sat in the corner of the living room next to a fully stocked bar. A magnum of champagne sat chilling in wine cooler on the bar. A note card sat beside it which read,  _ Congratulations, lads! I know you said this was a one off, but we promise there's enough appetite for a world tour. Please reconsider! - Your Friends at Mythical Talent Management.  _

Regg scoffed at the note. Like he'd ever tour with Liam again. He barely wanted to share a hotel room, but the management company had been nice enough to put them up in a beautiful suite with an open bar. 

Liam had shoved his recorder down the front of his pants, parallel to his cock. Thanks to the tightness of his pants, Regg could clearly make out the outline of both. As long and hard as the recorder was, Liam's dick wasn't far off. Regg grabbed a bottle of whisky and took a healthy swig. 

Liam pulled the champagne out of the ice water and popped the cork. Champagne overflowed and ran down his arm. He bent down and licked it off. Regg had to look away. Liam's tongue was big and broad and he had a penchant for licking things. It always made Regg squirm. Liam poured two glasses and handed one to Regg who'd sprawled out on the cream leather sofa. He took another swig of whisky and chased it with the champagne. 

"What a show, mate! The crowd was awesome. Felt good di'nit?" he plopped down on the sofa, poured Regg another glass and topped himself off. The bottle made a satisfying clink as he sat it down on the glass coffee table. 

"It was alright. Aside from the bloody twenty minute recorder solo," he grumbled and took another swig of whisky. 

Liam shrugged. "The crowd seemed to dig it," he pulled the recorder out of his pants and sat it on the couch between them. Regg could feel the warmth of Liam's body radiating off the instrument when it rolled against his thigh. 

"You forgot the words, told you we needed to rehearse." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Rehearse. Hmm? You think rock 'n roll can be rehearsed? We made magic out there mate." Liam moved closer, getting his face in Regg's. "We always do." Up close, the intense blue of Liam's gaze was too much to bear. 

"Whateva'." Regg shoved him out of his space. 

"Ugh, this is boring. We shoulda grabbed a bird or two a piece to bring back to the hotel, y'know, like the good old days."

Regg stood, taking off his long silver jacket. Even at forty, his body looked fantastic in his tight black leather pants, his taut chest glistened with sweat from the stage. "Seems your priorities haven't changed…"

Liam stood and, despite their height difference, tried to go eye to eye with Regg. "What d'ya mean by that, mate?" he said, poking Regg in the chest. 

"I'm sayin' all you ever cared about is strutting around in your tight trousers, getting off with groupies. Fucking pathetic, it is." 

"Oh mister high and mighty! You were too good to get off with anyone. I'd have three birds to me-self and you'd just sit in the corner, sulking with a bottle a' whisky." Liam got closer, more in Regg's face with each word. "Eh, big man? Always better than everyone else." He shoved Regg who teetered slightly, swaying from the whisky and champagne. 

"Piss off," Regg said shoving Liam out of his space and into the glass coffee table. It shattered under the impact of his body. 

Mostly unscathed, Liam stood, reeled back and slapped Regg across the face. White heat jolted through him and he retaliated, punching Liam in the nose. 

"Oi! Fuck off," Liam punched Regg in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. All he could see was red. 

"Arrrgghhhhhh," he yelled as he rushed Liam, shoving him into the piano. A discordant ding rang as Liam crashed into the keys, smashing the ivory of the top octave. 

Liam's hands were everywhere, pushing and punching him. This is what he needed though, to feel the hot pain of a good fight. It wasn't the first time he and Liam had come to blows. In a way, it was nostalgic to be back here, the taste of metal filled his mouth as Liam punched his jaw. 

Regg ripped off Liam's messy blonde wig, and threw it across the room, revealing a large swath of white in his otherwise raven hair. "You look like me bleedin’ grandad!" Regg laughed. 

Liam charged, but Regg moved out of the way and Liam managed to take down a rod of heavy velvet curtains, which knocked him and Regg to the floor with it. 

Regg struggled to untangle himself from the drapes but before he could unencumber himself Liam was on top of him, straddling his waist and one large hand pinned his wrists to the floor above his head. 

"Why you always fuckin' cross with me?!" 

"Because you're a daft arse!" Regg tried to free his wrists but Liam was surprisingly strong. He sunk his teeth into Liam's forearm. 

"Bollocks," Liam spit in his face, it dripped down his cheek like a tear. "Why did you walk out on me that day? We coulda turned it 'round. Coulda fixed the record and kept livin' the dream and you ran like a bleedin' tosser!" 

Regg's face reddened as he struggled under Liam's weight. He swore he'd never say why he left, but what did he have to lose? After tonight, he was sure Liam would never want to be in the same room as him again. Liam slapped him, "Tell me why!"

"I… I was jealous."

He slapped him again. "Of what? My talent?" he flashed a signature Liam Neal cocky grin. 

"No, ugh," Liam continued to slap him on alternating cheeks. "Because I… fuck, wanted it to be…  _ ouch _ .. .me."

Liam stopped, his hand in inch from Regg's face, taken aback by his admission. "Who?" he asked softly. 

"After the show. I wanted it to be… me. Kissin' you..." Regg could barely get the words out of his mouth. 

"... I-," Liam ran his hand through his fluffy salt and pepper hair, unable to form the words to respond. 

"I know you don't feel the same. It's okay. But night after night watching you get off with every bird who'd snog you got a little fuckin'old given I was in love with you." 

Regg didn't want to cry. Not here, not now, but he felt like he might. 

"You loved me? Since when?" Liam let go of Regg's pinned wrists. 

"I think I first realized when we were 'round fourteen and would chat 'bout how we were gonna be rock stars. Do something great together? I loved you then."

"And now?" 

"Always have. Always will." 

Liam moved quickly and Regg snapped his eyes shut, prepared to take another punch. Instead his lips were met with soft warm heat. His eyes opened to confirm the unthinkable. Liam was kissing him. His beautiful, feisty Liam. He tangled his fingers in Liam's hair as the kiss deepened. 

Eventually, Liam pulled away and slapped him again, almost playfully this time. "You're such a prick." He stood up and left Regg in the pile of velvet on the floor. 

"I'm a prick? What the fuck was that then?" Regg asked as he found his feet and followed Liam into one of the large bedrooms.

"You're a prick because you let everything go to shit. You could have told me this twenty years ago!" Liam flopped down on the king size bed. Regg couldn't help but notice the erection struggling to be contained by Liam's skin tight pants. 

"And what would you have said then? If I told you I kept forgetting our songs because all I could think about was getting my lips on that cock of yours." 

"I'd say, go on, then," he pulled his pants down, his long hard cock sprung free and lay heavy on his belly. 

Regg paused in the doorway. This was happening. It was really happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be in a hotel room with Liam daring him to suck his cock, but here they were. He took long slow strides over to the bed. He pulled Liam's pants off all the way and threw them across the room where they landed on a lampshade. 

Liam lazily stroked his cock as Regg knelt beside the bed. "Sit up." Regg wrapped his hands behind Liam's knees and dragged him to the edge of the bed in front of him. 

Regg hesitated for a moment. This would change everything. Although, at this point, was there anything left to lose? He licked his lips and sunk down on Liam's cock. 

He delicately licked around the head of his cock, running his small, pointed tongue along the ridge of his head. Liam shivered in response. He lapped up precome dribbling from the slit and smeared it down to the sensitive underside of his cock. He pulled moans from Liam, sounds he'd never heard him make when a fan was blowing him backstage pre-show. The moans encouraged him to take Liam deeper, fucking his face with his bandmate’s cock. 

"Fuck,  _ Regg _ ," Liam gasped as he wrapped his fingers through Regg's long, shaggy black hair. 

Regg looked up, meeting Liam's intensely blue eyes. Liam's pupils were blown out, nearly black with lust. Regg's cheeks hollowed around Liam's length and his head fell back, his giant Adam's apple bobbed as his grip on Regg's hair tightened. 

He kept going, and tears wet his lashes as Liam fucked his mouth, hard and rough, just the way Regg had always fantasized about. He was damn near close to coming in his leather pants just from the way his bandmate was fucking his throat.

Regg pulled his small mouth off of Liam's cock with a wet pop, stroking him with a firm hand. He took a moment to catch his breath. "That alright, then?" he asked with a cheeky grin. 

"Fuck Reginald. Best jobbie I've had. The beard is interesting. Tickles a bit, but I don't mind."

"Well, you always did enjoy a…TICKLE PARTY." Regg's long fingers dug into Liam's side, tickling his ribs. Liam writhed, laughing hysterically at Regg's touch. 

Liam pulled Regg up onto the bed and on top of him. Regg wedged his hands into Liam's armpits and continued his assault as Liam found the sweet spot on Regg's side. "'member that time I tickled you so hard you pissed yourself?" Regg asked digging the pads of his finger in harder. 

"I was seven!" Liam squealed.

"No match for tickle fingers McLaughlin, never were," he leaned down and kissed him. Their tickling ceased and he cupped Regg's ass, encouraging his kisses. 

"Liam," Regg asked pulling away softly. "youwannashagme?" he said, hurriedly, nervous about Liam's reaction. 

"Do I whot, mate?" 

"Shag me?" He realized it was one thing to give Liam a blow job, and another thing entirely for them to fuck. 

"In the…?" Liam raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Regg rolled his eyes. "Yes. In the arse." 

Liam paused for what seemed like an eternity, when Regg dared to meet his eyes he gave him a look that reminded him of the mischievous days of their youth. "Yeah. I want you." Relieved, Regg kissed him again and then hopped off the bed. 

"Just a tic," he said as he ran into the ensuite bathroom. He searched through the complimentary toiletries provided by the hotel.  _ Would it kill them to have lube? _ He looked through the tiny bottled until he found a small tub of Vaseline. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. 

By the time he got back to the bedroom, Liam had pulled off his mesh tank top and was sprawled out, completely naked, waiting for him. Regg took a moment to commit this view to memory. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

He tossed the Vaseline on the bed and pulled off his leather pants which had grown incredibly uncomfortable. The cool air in the room was a relief on his sweaty skin. His cock was red and neglected, aching for attention. 

He crawled onto the bed and lay beside Liam who rolled over to face him. Both naked, they let their hands travel each others bodies as they kissed. Regg started grinding his cock on Liam's thigh, his body desperate for friction. 

Liam nudged him to roll over onto his stomach. He groaned when his cock got trapped between himself and the bed. Liam cracked open the Vaseline and took a dollop on his finger. Regg raised his hips, giving Liam access to smear the thick cream on his hole. At first his body jerked in response to the cold and the intrusion of Liam's finger pushing into him. Soon, though, he was rocking back on it, taking it deeper and asking for more. Liam kept applying more lube, gently working him open until his ass could easily take him. 

Regg pulled himself up on his knees and Liam liberally applied the rest of the small jar of Vaseline to his cock, making sure it was well coated before he got behind Regg. 

"Ready, then?" he asked. His voice was slightly gruff, heavy with understanding that their relationship was about to change forever. 

"Go on," Regg replied. He didn't mean to sound so blasé about it but nerves got the best of him. 

Regg gasped as Liam pushed into him. Regg had slept with his share of men, but Liam was huge. It took a moment for them both to adjust. Liam pushed gently into Regg, his cock sank deeper and deeper. 

"Fuck, luv. You feel fantastic," Liam gasped, one hand on Regg's shoulder, the other on his hip. 

Regg buried his face in the pillow. It felt so good he wanted to scream. He'd jerked off so many times to the thought of Liam fucking him and now, between the alcohol and the fighting, he felt like he might faint from pleasure. 

Liam fucked him harder and faster, was never one to hold back. Regg's legs shook as Liam found the sweet spot, the perfect curve of his cock rutting against Regg's prostate with every thrust. Regg pushed back, anything to take Liam deeper. He was so close, desperate to come. He wrapped his fist around his cock, already slick with precome, and stroked himself in time with Liam's thrusts. He fucked into his fist, his body tightening around Liam as he came on the expensive hotel sheets. Waves of pleasure shook his body with his release and Liam followed shortly after. He pulled Regg's hair, violently jerking his head up so he could kiss him as he rode out the last wave of his orgasm. 

They both collapsed on the bed, breathless and exhausted. Regg winced as Liam ran his finger along his cheek where a bruise was already forming. "I got a few good licks in, eh?" 

"Suppose we're no good together. Only create chaos." 

Liam shrugged, "We're passionate. We fight hard, we love hard. Therein lies the magic that is CHUNK." 

"You really think we could have a go at it?" Regg asked hopefully. 

"Whaddya say darlin’? CHUNK World Tour?" Liam winked and pulled Regg in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope I did the fandom justice by writing it's first CHUNK fic. I love these two with all my heart and hope you do too.


End file.
